1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to plastic web fencing and, more specifically, to methods and devices for securing plastic web fencing to end fence posts and for joining two ends of web fencing in between posts.
2. Description of Related Art
Composite metal and plastic fencing is well-known in the art. Plastic web fencing is typically constructed of two metal wires spaced a distance apart and ensheathed in plastic, with the plastic forming a web area extending between the wires. Plastic web fencing is known as an inexpensive and safe alternative to other commonly employed materials used in the construction of fences, such as wood and barbed wire. Wood suffers from the disadvantages that it is expensive to install and maintain and, further that it has a tendency to weather and rot over time. Barbed wire fencing is a relatively low cost means for enclosing livestock areas. However, barbed wire fencing suffers from the disadvantage that its sharp barbs may cut or gouge the hide of valuable livestock animals, such as horses.
Prior art plastic web fencing has been affixed to posts or poles, for example, with clamps as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. Re 32,707 to Robbins, Jr. (hereinafter “the Robbins patent”) or with attachment ears, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,634 to Sura (hereinafter “the Sura patent”). The Sura patent is directed to fencing applications not requiring a great deal of strength, such as for snow fencing, as opposed to confining livestock. Nor does the Sura patent appear to address the problems of connecting composite metal and plastic fencing to fence posts, or joining two ends of such fencing in between posts. The same shortcomings appear to be present in the Robbins patent. Also, some of the embodiments in the Robbins patent actually puncture the fence rail, which could lead to premature deterioration of the rail.
Furthermore, the connection systems disclosed in both the Robbins patent and the Sura patent do not easily conform to uneven terrain over which the plastic web fencing may be deployed. For example, if fence posts need to be introduced on a hillside, the connection systems in the above-discussed prior art are not able to provide the necessary angles that would keep the ribbon on the same plane as the ground surface.